User blog:HallOfFame/My Mad Wiki Diary - Breakdown
Alright, so. This is my first interactive fanfic so I'm really excited for it. I know majority of the wiki hasn't seen My Mad Fat Diary (which is a fucking spectacular show), but everything you need to know will be right here. Plot Annie has just been released from the psychiatric hospital 6 months after her suicide attempt. Annie struggles with major insecurities as she feels like she doesn't belong with everyone else due to being adopted. After the release, Annie will try to reconnect with her old best friend, who has a new group of friends, in which Annie will try to get to know as well. Annie will own a diary documenting her life and journey to recovery, along with dealing with the bullshit in her life. Breakdown What I need is for auditions to be held for the protagonist. Just write something like "I want to be the main character/protagonist" and I will choose from a random name generator on who it will be. I will then make characters for everyone else that signs up. Entered to be Protagonist: *Yazzy *Lizzy *Cam *Annie - WINNER *Ash Cast Main Cast: *Annie- adopted 16 year old who is released from the psychiatric hospital after a suicide attempt; she is an inspiring writer, however keeps her insecurities of fitting in from everyone, especially when she must resocialize with her peers; apart of the Crew. *Yazzy - Annie's extrovert best friend who is an out and about lesbian; daughter to diplomat parents, she is constantly seeking attention in her quest at popularity; apart of the Crew. *Cam - resident ladies' man notorious for breaking hearts; originally a lone wolf, the leather jacket wearing teen failed a grade and found himself befriending Damian and Dave; apart of the Crew. *Ash - quirky and eccentric, she has an interest in photography, however her art is more on the erotic side; apart of the Crew. *Damian - wise cracker and everyone's best friend; Vice President by day, breakdancer on the streets by night; living in the projects, he must learn how to look out for himself; apart of the Crew. *Dave - once the most popular kid in school due to being the quarterback of the football team, tearing his ACL forced him to quit the sport and drop down the social ladder; he is also in the closet, afraid of coming out as gay; apart of the Crew. *Jo - Annie's young and attractive therapist; Annie often envies her for all the attention she receives at group therapy. *Lizzy - patient at the psychiatric hospital, she is suffering from multiple personality disorder; before her admittion into the hospital, one of her alter egos put her brother into a coma; best friends with Annie. *Xavier - rich son to an Internet tycoon, he attends group therapy in the wake of his mother's suicide; he bonds with Annie, especially when he also becomes the new kid at her school; Annie's love interest. *Jake - Annie's younger brother; he is a misogynist and believes that girls can't do the same thing guys can. *Dani - snobby Class President who is hellbent on maintaining the status quo; rival of Yazzy. *CC - insecure freshmen suffering from body dysmorphia; Annie begins mentoring her. Special Guest Cast: *Elle - the fast-talking, drug-using, cultured and worldly, party animal new girl that befriends Annie and shows her the bright side of life. *Ari - Damian's older brother who is apart of a gang; he constantly risks his family's safety. Recurring Cast: *RJ - patient at the psychiatric hospital, he is suffering from OCD and is an obsessive fanboy, believing that comic book superheroes are real. *Sarah - Annie's nemesis in English class; the two compete to be the best writer in the class. *Tori - Annie's overbearing mother who prevents Annie from learning about her heritage and background, leading to Annie feeling like she doesn't belong with her adoptive family. *Kaylin - LGBT club leader and Yazzy's love interest. *Cassie - the only girl on the guy's football team who befriends Dave; she will later be his beard. *Katie & Katie - the gossip queens of school running their own blog. *Catie - Annie's chill and down-to-earth English teacher who is involved in a scandal. *Derek - computer whiz and resident hacker who will play a crucial role in Annie's search for her parents. *GG - Yazzy's younger sister and "daddy's little girl", living a double life in rebellion. *Chris - resident bully and quarterback of the football team. *Natalie - Sarah's aunt who teaches at the school. *Alexandria - volunteer at the hospital, with a hidden agenda. *Meg - mute roommate of Lizzy. *Kieran - troubled kid and love interest of CC. Category:Blog posts